El mejor Halloween de fairy tail
by Lucydragneel15love
Summary: Aquí dejo otro fanfic de fairy tail espero que les gusté y no olviden comentar


_**EL MEJOR HALLOWEEN DE FAIRY TAIL**_

**Un día en el gremio más destructivo de Fiore se encontraba a Mirajane decorando la entrada del gremio, mientras que Juvia y Gray decoraban el techo junto con Wendy y Romeo, y Cana, Macao y Wakaba decoraban las mesas. Cuando de pronto llego el maestro para darles un aviso a todos.**

**MAESTRO:** Muchachos tengo un aviso que hacer sobre la celebración de mañana

**MIRAJANE:** Genial maestro y cual es?

**MAESTRO:** Mañana habrá un concurso de disfraces y el ganador se llevara el premio secreto, pero para hacerlo mas entretenido tendrá que ser en parejas, pero parejas de chico y chica no quiero chica y chica ni chico y chico y todos tendrán que participar sino les hare "eso" entendido?

**GREMIO:** Si! _(felices y asustados a la vez)_

**JUVIA:** Ahh Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea su compañero para mañana

**GRAY:** No es muy mala idea Juvia seamos compañeros vale?

**JUVIA:** Si! Ahh Gray-sama es el compañero de Juvia, Juvia es feliz _(con corazones en sus ojos)_

**GAJEEL:** Oye enana que te parece si somos compañeros

**LEVY:** Seguro Gajeel

**DROY:** Pero Levy

**JET:** Se nuestra compañera

**LEVY:** Lo siento chicos

**JET y DROY:** _(Se le quedaban viendo a Gajeel con odio y maldad mientras se iban)_

**ERZA:** Oye Natsu quien es tu compañera

**NATSU:** No lo se Happy

**HAPPY:** Lo siento Natsu sere compañero de Charle

**NATSU:** Oye se supone que somos compañeros traidor

**HAPPY:** Lo siento Natsu pero ya lo decidimos no es asi Charle

**CHARLE:** No tengo de otra

**CANA:** Oye Natsu porque no le dices a Lucy que sea tu compañera

**NATSU:** Que buena idea _(dirigiéndose a Lucy)_

**NATSU:** Oye Lucy

**LUCY:** Hola Natsu que pasa?

**NATSU:** Quieres ser mi compañera

**LUCY:** _(sonrojada)_ Ahh Claro será divertido

**NATSU:** Si te aseguro que ganaremos

**LUCY:** _(sonriendo)_

**ROMEO:** Oye Wendy y si nosotros somos pareja

**WENDY:** Que gran idea, claro vamos hare mi mayor esfuerzo _(sonrojándose)_

**ROMEO:** Si yo igual _(sonriéndole)_

**Ya en la noche se encontraba Lucy en su casa**

**LUCY:** Ahh _(suspirando)_ mañana es el concurso y aun no se de que disfrazarme

**Natsu llega por la ventana de Lucy pero sin Happy**

**NATSU:** Ola Lucy

**LCUY:** _(gritando y golpeandolo)_ Esta es mi casa

**NATSU:**_(sobándose el cachete) _Que te pasa? Oye de que nos vamos a disfrazar?

**LCUY:** No lo se

**NATSU:** Ahh ya se _(sonriéndole)_

**Ya era el dia de Halloween y todos en el gremio ya estaban listos y con parejas para el concurso, en la barra se encontraba Mirajane con Freed que era su pareja, Mirajane estaba disfrazada de zombie al igual que Freed ella tenia una falda rasgada y sucia y un top igual de color gris y la falda de color negro y su pelo estaba sucio y su cara era palida y Freed tenia un pantalón negro rasgado de abajo y una camisa gris sucia y su cara palida y su cabello sucio. Elfman hacia pareja con Evergreen, ella era medusa mientras que Elfman estaba disfrazado de roca. Lisanna hacia pareja con Bicslow ella estaba disfrazada de cleopatra y Bicslow de un guerrero. Wendy estaba con Romeo, ella estaba disfrazada de la niña del aro y Romeo de un chico igual que la niña del aro tenebroso. Gray estaba disfrazado de vampiro y Juvia también era su chica vampiro. Erza estaba disfrazada de mujer loba y Jerald de hombre lobo. Happy y Charle estaban disfrazados de cazadores de monstruos. Levy que hacia pareja con Gajeel estaba disfrazada de morticia mientras que Gajeel de Frankenstein. Cana con Macao se disfrazaron de momias y Lily con Azuka se disfrazaron de fantasmas. Bisca y Alzack se disfrazaron de una pareja ya muerta. Y Natsu estaba disfrazado de demonio llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa roja con cuernos en la cabeza y una cola con un tridente en la mano y sacaba llamas y Lucy llevaba un vestido rojo y unas mallas negras con unas botas rojas y cuernos en la cabeza y una cola y tenia el pelo suelto y tenia los labios rojos y tenia un látigo negro en su mano.**

**Cuando el maestro llego el concurso inicio y todos estaban anciosos, todos pasaron al frente para mostrar sus disfraces. Cuando todo acabo el maestro por fin escogio al ganador.**

**MAESTRO:** Muy bien quiero decirles que todos lo hicieron de maravilla y sus trajes estaban geniales pero solo hay un ganador

**MIRAJANE:** Y quien es maestro

**GREMIO:** Si quien es

**MAESTRO:** El ganador es …

**Todo el gremio estaba nervioso y las parejas estaban tomadas de las manos por nerviosismo cuando nombraron el ganador.**

**MAESTRO:** Lucy y Natsu

**NATSU:** Lucy ganamos

**LUCY:** Genial _(sonriendo y abrazando a Natsu)_

**MAESTRO:** Felicidades aquí esta su premio

**NATSU:** Una cena gratis en el restaurante mas lujoso del Fiore _(confundido y sonrojado)_

**LUCY:** Oiga que tramposo _(sonrojada)_

**MAESTRO:** Jajaja felicidades

**NATSU:** Genial Lucy vayamos mañana

**LUCY:** Ehh _(sonrojándose aun más)_

**NATSU:** Vamos verdad?

**LUCY:** _(sonriendo) _Claro

**CANA:** Que bonito y porque no van ahorita

**NATSU:** Que gran idea Vamos Lucy _(agarrando a Lucy y llevándosela)_

**CHICAS: **Aww que hermoso

**CHICOS:** Estan madurando

**Y así Lucy y Natsu tuvieron su cena y después de eso se convirtieron en novios y fueron la pareja mas feliz del gremio.**

_**FIN**_


End file.
